Sarah's Letters
by ng59678
Summary: Harm recieves some news and a letter - chapter six has been changed. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

October 25

My Dearest Harm,

Right now you are sleeping in your bed, safe and sound. I don't know why I am writing this letter, but I do know that it is something that has to be done. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like an angel while you are sleeping? Little do they know that when you wake up – well, lets just say that I know the truth.

If you are reading this, honey, I had to leave you. We both knew that this moment would come when I had to leave you. There is one thing you should know though, I always loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you. I knew that there was a bond that could never be broken, even with death.

There were nights I would lie in bed and dream of what you were up to. Honey, let me tell you something, some of those stunts you pulled probably gave me some gray hair. For some reason though, no matter what problems you got yourself into, I always knew that you would get out of it, not that those thoughts made me sleep any easier.

There are a couple of things I want you to do for me, and you can't deny a dead woman her wishes. The first thing is I want you to dig a box out of storage. It will be labeled _For Harm_. It will let you in on some aspects that you need to know about life. The second thing is that I want you to be happy. I am in a better place, so don't cry for me. I love you so much, and I know my death hurt you, but I need you too move on with the rest of your life.

Remember, you will always have someone who loves your Harmon David Rabb Jr.

Love always,  
Sarah Rabb

Harm put down the letter and wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe she was gone. He knew though that there was one thing that he had to do, he had to go dig the box out of storage.

* * *

_AN – I know I have several other projects in the works right now, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone last night as I was trying to sleep, it was just hanging there. Should I go on? Read and Review as always. _


	2. A night with Sarah

**Chapter Two**

_0158 EST  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown_

Mac answered the door, it was almost two in the morning. Whoever was brave enough to wake her this early was going to get his six kicked until he begged for mercy. She looked out the peephole and saw a very haggard looking Harm standing there. "Harm what are you doing coming here this late?" She saw the red in his eyes and immediately ushered him inside. "Do you want some tea?"

Harm slumped to the ground. "Grams . . . . she's dead Mac."

Mac got down beside him and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harm." She held him and let him cry in her arms.

The sobbing began to subside. "I guess I should head out now."

"Oh no you don't. I have a queen size bed. I normally don't thrash around, and I can't lose you, do you understand me?" She helped him up and they walked hand in hand with each other to the bedroom.

"Mac, can I hold you tonight?" Mac was shocked at his request, but secretly thrilled, "Please, I just need to be next to other woman named Sarah who is important in my life."

"Harm, you don't need to explain. You need a teddy bear, I'm it." She settled into his arms and put her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Harm woke up the next morning and tried to move, but Mac's weight was weighing him down. She pulled him closer and whispered to him, "I would give anything to take away your pain."

"I know you would." He told her kissing her on the top of her head. That one simple act sent a jolt of electricity running through both of them. "What am I going to do with her? She was my rock."

"When are you driving to Belleville?"

"Today. I have to get home to pack and then arrange Gram's funeral."

"I'll call the admiral to get you some time off."

"Thanks Mac."

"What are friends for? How did you sleep?"

"Better than I thought I would. Thank you for letting me hold you last night, I know it was a strange request . . ."

"Hey, nothing strange about it. We have been through so much together. I am glad you came here last night. Harm, I would never turn you away, you know this. I will make some coffee."

"Mac, thanks."

Harm made his way out of bed and pulled his jeans back on. He went into the bathroom where he knew that Mac kept a spare toothbrush for him just in case in got late while working on cases together. He walked out after finishing his morning routine and saw her hovering over the coffee maker.

"Harm, I called the office, Admiral Chegwidden gave you family leave for the next week and a half. I also had Harriet stop by your apartment and pack a bag for you so you can leave straight from here."

"Thanks Mac."

"Are you okay?"

Harm reached into the back pocket of his jeans and handed Mac the letter that his grandmother had written to him. The letter was worn through. "Harm what is this?"

"It is a letter that Gram wrote to me. I want you to read it."

She opened up the letter and noticed the creases in it. "She must have written this a long time ago."

"She must have written it on my tenth birthday, I spent that year with her on the farm. Mom had started dating Frank, and Gram was the only one who could coral me."

She opened up the letter and read it tears pooled in her eyes. "She was a real special woman Harm. She loved you a lot."

"Her strength and beauty always reminded me of you." He said sincerely. "I always thought she would be around forever."

She hugged him. "Call me to let me know when the funeral is, with you gone and Sturgis TAD, Admiral Chegwidden couldn't afford us both. I better get ready for work."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_1430  
__Rabb Farm  
__Belleville, Pennsylvania_

Harm heard the spin of the gravel underneath his tires when he pulled up to his grandmother's farm. The lawyer said that he was going to meet Harm at 1700 to go over her will and last wishes.

The dog heard the sound of the tires and perked up. Harm heard the one year old dog bark, and that was the only thing that broke him out of his revere. "Hey there Luna." He patted the golden retriever on her head. "Let's go see if I need to go to the store for the next couple of days." He unlocked his grandmother's front door and dropped his bag. He looked at the stairs and sat. His grandmother's house was his favorite place in the world. It is where he was able to find peace when the world around him was falling to pieces. He breathed in the scent that always seemed to fill the house, apple pie.

He walked from room to room making sure that the memories he felt was still intact, he saw the old fire place which his grandmother insisted on keeping wood-burning when he had offered to pay someone to put in the gas logs.

"Harmon, why would you fix something that wasn't broken?" She would say to him. Oh, he could still hear her voice in his mind. What he wouldn't give just to hear her voice one last time. He could have driven up so many times in the weekend, but he just never found the time, but yet sometimes he felt he had all the time in the world.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. It smelled like something was rotting. He proceeded to clean the entire refrigerator and then made a list of things that he needed to buy so he could feed the people that would come to mourn his grandmother's loss.

There was a loud knock on the door which caused Luna to go crazy. "Luna, chill!" Harm exclaimed as he opened the door and let in the lawyer.

"Mr. Rabb?"

"You can call me Harm. Please, sit down. Can I offer you something to drink, I bought some Snapples from the 7-Eleven."

"Thank you Harm. Call me Jon. I am here concerning your grandmother's last wishes. Harm, your grandmother wanted the farm to go to you, whenever you are ready for it, lock stock and barrel. She has five thousand dollars set aside for a man named Sergei Zhukov and several other items for him. Do you know who he is?"

"He is my half-brother. He lives in Russia. He is flying in tomorrow night, I have to go pick him up."

"She also gave me this key to give to you. I don't know what it is for, but she said that you would know."

Harm smiled. "Thank you Jon. I think I do know what it is for."

"You know that your grandmother is a very special woman."

"How did you know her other than being her lawyer?"

"You probably don't recognize me. I am little Jonathan Moyer from the next farm over."

"Little Johnny Moyer, I haven't seen you since I left for the academy. You were what, six when I left?"

"Yes sir, you were my idol. I just passed the bar, and now I am practicing. I came back here, and Grams wanted me to help write her will. I couldn't deny her, after all she was the woman who fixed my scrapped knees year after year. She had a way of making everyone feel good about themselves."

"I know she did, I know she did."

"Well Harm, it was good seeing you again. Your grandmother told me you ended up becoming a pilot and a lawyer for the Navy. She was very proud of you, heck I think the whole town is proud of you."

Harm smiled at the young man standing in front of him, "I wouldn't go that far to say that now."

"I would. Harm, we all feel your pain."

"Thanks Jon. I have to get going to get ready for the reception in a couple of days."

"If you need any help, here is my card."

"Thanks Jon, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Harm, you are from one of the original founding fathers' of Belleville, I think the whole town is going to try to help you out this week."

Harm gave him a weak smile and escorted him out to the car. Just as he was getting into the Lexus, his phone rang. "Rabb."

"How are you doing Flyboy?"

"Hanging in there Mac, hanging in there. I have to pick up Sergei tomorrow from the airport, Gram's preacher is meeting with me tomorrow night concerning the services, I am just so overwhelmed."

"Sounds like you could use a friend to talk to about now."

"I really could Mac." He answered her turning over the engine and listening to a Frank Sinatra song. "I miss her so much. Can you hold on, someone just pulled into Gram's drive." He got out of the car and immediately recognized the cherry red corvette pulling into the drive. He ran out to her and threw his arms around her. "I really needed you."

Mac was shocked at his words but happy that he was finally able to express them after all these years. "Hey, Flyboy. Don't crush me now. I was able to convince the admiral that he could spare me for the next couple of days, so I will be here for you. Now, let's go to the grocery store and stock up her kitchen for you. I mean, when I called you a stickboy, I really wasn't that far off the mark now was I."

Harm looked down at his appearance. "Hey, I didn't think I was all that bad."

"What did your grandmother think?"

"That I needed to gain weight. Every time I had break, I would spend it with Grams, she would then harp on me about my weight, and how much weight I was losing during school, and then she would ask me about the women I was dating at the time."

"I bet you brought a lot of them up here."

"Nope, you are the first and only woman to be up here with me."

"Are you upset that I came? I mean I got the directions off the internet since you left the letter at my place this morning."

"Mac, its fine. I had always hoped that you would come up here with me one day to meet one of the most important women of my life, only I was too lazy to get my head out of my six to do it."

She hugged him, "Don't go beating yourself up with the what ifs. Trust me, I have been there done that, and you really don't need to do it. Now, where is the nearest grocery store?"

"Can we put it off until Wednesday? There should be plenty of food in the house until then, all we need is milk and eggs, and I can get that from the closest bakery."

"Sure Harm, why?"

"I want to take you into town for dinner tonight. Jesse's has the best dinner. It was mine and Gram's favorite place."

"Sounds great Harm." Mac said smiling.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Harm pulled the SUV into the little town square and found parking behind the Mast General Store. Mac looked around, "I never realized that there were still small towns like this still here in the United States."

"I used to love coming here for the summers, away from everything that reminded me of Dad, and yet this town helped raise Dad." He said. "It was like getting away from reality."

"Maybe you came here to be closer to your father." Mac said.

"Hells bells, if it isn't the great Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Rodney, stop, he has a lady friend, don't go embarrassing him now."

Harm turned around, "Margo, Rodney, great to see you again. This is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, she is a colleague of mine at Jag." He introduced them, "Mac this is Margo and Rodney. We used to spend the summer up here together. The ended up moving here a couple of years ago. They are running R and M farms just up the road from Rabb Acres."

"Nice to meet you, maybe sometime we can get together and trade Harm stories."

"Sounds good. Are you guys going to the Founders Day Fair?"

"Is that going on now?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, it is. And since your family was one of the founding families, I think it would be nice if you made an appearance." Margo pointed out to him.

"I just may Margo, that is if Mac here can deal with a small town fair and festival." He said.

"Are you sure, we are supposed to be taking care of a ton of details for your grandmother's funeral."

"She took care of all that in her will, and besides Mac, this was her favorite event. She looked forward to it year after year." Harm explained just wanting to forget about his reality.

"Okay Flyboy. But you need to feed me first." He grabbed her hand and made his way to the Jesse's.

The walked through the town and Harm stopped her in front of a little restaurant that she wouldn't have even noticed was there if she blinked. He held open the door for her and she gratefully smiled at him. She took in the ambiance of the little restaurant. The biggest table they had was a table for four, and Tiffany imitation lights hung above. The waitress came up.

"Harm Rabb? I'll be you are the spitting image of your father and grandfather."

Harm looked at her, "Ms. Mabel, it is nice to see you again. This is my colleague, Sarah Mackenzie. You know, I look like my father, but I don't think I look anything like my grandfather."

"You are a spitting image of him Harm. Nice to meet you Mac," Ms. Mabel said smiling.

"How did you know my nickname?" Mac asked her.

"Sarah would come in from time to time telling stories about her larger than life grandson and his partner in crime, a woman named Mac." She said smiling. "Now, I could just prattle on all day about my darling Harm, but we are going to try to close here early so I can take my grandsons to the fair. I know what Harm is going to get, what would you like?"

"I'll take a steak dinner and a loaded bake potato with a coke."

"Sounds good, Harm are you still getting the Caesar salad, baked potato topped with broccoli and cheese with a diet coke?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Harmon David Rabb Jr., there hasn't been a ma'am since Jesse's mother, may God rest her soul, but if you call me ma'am . . ."

"Sorry Ms. Mabel."

"Mac, honey, did Harm ever tell you about the summer his spent bussing tables here because he got into trouble with Jesse Jr."

"No Ms. Mabel," Mac said looking at him.

"Well, I will tell you some little Harm stories, let me tell Mia this order real quick."

Mia came out the door, "As I live and breathe, Harm! My first kiss and love has made his way back to Belleville for longer than on measly weekend. I was so sorry to hear about Gram, she was a special woman."

"Yes she was."

"Mom, I'll cook up their order, stay out here and gossip awhile."

Harm, Mac, and Mabel sat around the mom and pop café telling stories. To be more accurate it was Ms. Mabel telling stories of Harm, eliciting laughs from Mac and Harm turning shades of red. Their food came and Harm and Mac ate quietly with Mac laughing every so often when she would think of him bussing tables at 12 years old.

"I can't believe you guys thought it would be a good idea to tie a cat and a dog together!"

"To each their own Mac. Are you ready to check out the fair and probably hear more embarrassing stories of me?"

"Why yes, I believe I am."

TBC as long as there is an interest


	5. The Fair

_**Chapter Five:**_

_AN – Let me give yall a time line – Harm is only 37 when this takes place, making Mac 33, however Sergei is still in the picture. At this point, they are friends, the best of, there for each other, unlike the show (Nic screams in frustration!) Other than that, nothing you really need to know. There are no major spoilers. The town I describe is the small town I live in now – if you have never lived in a small town, I highly recommend it._

Harm led Mac the block down to the Founder's Day Fair. He stopped by a plaque. "Belleville was founded by four families, the Rabbs, the Smythes, the Webers, and the Clarks."

"So your family has a deep seeded history in this town."

"Yes they do. My grandmother left the farm to me, but I just don't think I am ready to leave the service. I always thought of myself as a lifer."

"What are you going to do with the farm?"

"I'm going to keep it, I'll staff it with the barebones and take extended breaks up here. I would love to bring my kids up here and let them ride the horses, teach them how to milk a cow." Harm told her getting out his billfold to pay for the entrance to the fair.

"Harmon Rabb, Billy look who is here, it's Harmon Rabb."

"Crystal, Harm isn't supposed to get here till tomorrow to go over Gram Rabb's will, you know that."

"Billy you were always a day behind." Harm told his old friend.

"Harm, put away your money, it is no good during this fair, you know the rules, Founding Fathers' kin are free."

"I forgot about that rule Crystal. But I still have to pay for my Marine here. Mac, this is Billy and Crystal Weber. I haven't seen them since their wedding."

"So you are the other half of the famous Harm and Mac duo we hear about every Sunday after church. I always wondered when Harm would bring his Sarah around. You do know that is what Gram's called you right?"

"No Crystal, I didn't. Harm never brought me to meet Grams before."

"Don't take it too personally dear. I think that Harm here has ever brought a girl around. Did you know that he was my first kiss?"

"Really, that is the same thing Mia said at Jesse's." Mac said knowing she was going to get her partner in trouble.

"Harm, you kissed Mia! Well, I never. Did you kiss her in your barn?"

"Thanks a lot Mac. Crystal, it all worked out for the best, you got Billy here." Harm said teasing her.

"What else can you tell me about Harm here?" Mac asked them.

"Nothing." Harm answered. "I'm still the same guy Mac, what you see is what you get."

"Harm, he was always getting into trouble. Do you remember the time that you and Billy blew up Daddy Weber's barn. He was so mad." Crystal said.

"How did they blow up the barn?" Mac asked. Billy and Harm had slinked away.

"I heard that they were playing with firecrackers in the barn and they lost control over one of them. Caught the hay on fire. Luckily all the animals were in the pastures. Billy and Harm had to rebuild the barn after the fire."

"Gram Rabb tanned both of our hides for that one didn't she."

"I don't think I ever saw her that mad. She was little, but man could she pack a punch. Much like my Marine here," Harm said. 'My Marine, when did she become that?' Harm grabbed her hand and they started walking through the small street fair. Mac sighed.

"Tired Marine?"

"No, I was just taking it all in, I can understand why you would want to retire up here. Everyone seems to know everyone, and life just seems so much simpler."

"Life wasn't always simple up here. This town has weathered a lot . . . the men leaving for WW II, an underground fire in one of the mining shafts, a drought that almost killed all the crops." Harm told her sitting on the curb handing her a lemonade. "You have to try this, Jack makes the best lemonade."

Mac took a sip. "He makes it with real lemons! Wow, I haven't had lemonade like this in such a long time." She said smiling at him. Mac looked off in the distance . . .

_In Mac's Mind_

In Mac's mind eye she saw a young Sarah Rabb grabbing the hand of a young man. The sign overhead read _Belleville Tenth Annual Founder's Day Festival_. Sarah Rabb was beautiful in her pink dress. The dress looked like it came from the forties.

"Come on Francis, we have to go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"I love the Ferris Wheel, I always felt like I was flying when I am that high in the air."

Young Sarah Rabb giggled. Francis grabbed his young girlfriend's hand and led her to the gigantic wheel that was the highlight of the fair. As they made their way to the front of the line, Francis whispered something to the ride operator while Sarah was talking to her friends.

At the top of the ride, the wheel stopped and Francis looked at his young companion. "Sarah, when I am with you, I am feel like I am on top of the world, like I am flying all the time. Will you be my co-pilot with me in this crazy world?" Francis asked holding up a ring.

"Yes!" 17 year old Sarah Rabb told him.

_End Mac's Montage_

Harm looked at Mac. "Did you hear me Mac?"

"I'm sorry, I was zoning. Come again?"

Harm smiled at her, "I said would you like to ride on the Ferris Wheel."

"Sure." She said smiling. Harm helped her off of the curb. He watched her brush the dirt off her jeans.

"I used to love the Ferris Wheel." Harm told her as he gave the ride operator the tickets. "Gram used to take me on every year. She said that this is where the love of her life proposed to her. I used to love being up really high in the air."

Sarah looked off in the distance, "You know, love never dies, life does," she told him as the ride stopped and they were at the top waiting for more people to get on.

"Gram used to say the same thing to me." Harm said handing her his jacket as a slight chill ran through the air. "You know Mac, you are really beginning to scare me. You looked like you were a million miles away."

She hugged the jacket around her and he wrapped his arms around her. "You are almost right there, Harm. Give or take a couple of decades or so."

Harm looked at her inquisitively and decided to let it drop. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the fair, which consisted of them sharing a cotton candy and going to a good old fashion square dance. In the midst of all of Harm's sadness, Mac helped him remember how to live and how to love. Just by her being her. He marveled at the thought as he watched his Marine sleep in the passenger seat of the car.

_AN – I wrote all night to get this out, and it is now midnight – RR as always, no updates at least until Tuesday (I have a Neurogenics Midterm to work on so maybe not even until Friday) Real life stinks right now. Don't got to school for 20 years straight, take a break!_


	6. Up on the Roof

_**Chapter Six**_

2200 EST  
Rabb Acres

Belleville, PA

Harm looked over at his sleeping partner and couldn't bear to wake up his other Sarah. He walked over to the passenger side and gently picked her up into his arms.

"Harm?"

"Shush, go back to sleep. You must be real tired from driving and the fair." He told her. To his amazement, his normally feisty no nonsense marine wrapped her hands around his neck and carried her into the house and up the stairs. Once he had settled her into the guest room he went to his own room. Taking off his jeans and hanging them over the chair, Harm heard something clink to the ground . . . the key!

Harm picked it up and studied it, he knew which room it went to in the house, the room that his grandmother kept locked up. He remembered the one time that he tried to get into the room, Grams was so mad at him, he vowed to himself he would never try to get into the room again.

Settling into his bed he looked at the ceiling. When he was younger he loved his room, his grandmother had painstakingly covered the ceiling with planes soaring into the sky. Harm had always sworn that he would do the same for his children. Counting the number stars that his grandmother had put on the ceiling he lulled himself to sleep.

0630 EST  
Rabb Acres  
Belleville, PA

Mac woke up the next morning still in the clothes she had worn the day before in a strange room. Looking around she remembered she was at Harm's grandmother's house. Slipping on a sweatshirt, she started her quest to find her partner. She tried several doors, realizing that she didn't know which one was his bedroom, she finally found the right one, and she knew she did because of the planes on the ceiling. She smiled. She had always envisioned Harm painting planes on the ceiling for their little boy.

The window was open and Mac peered out. "Hey Ninja Girl, you wanna join me out here?"

Mac was started and bumped her head on the window. "Harm, you could give me a heart attack, I didn't realize you were out here." She said gingerly rubbing her head while stepping out to the roof.

Harm reached over and helped her steady herself. When she finally got her bearings she sat next to him and he started rubbing her head. "You are going to have a nasty bump. I'm sorry for startling you."

"Don't worry about it." She looked out into the distance and saw the sun rising across the meadows. "Harm, its breathtaking."

"It's my favorite spot. Gram used to tell me that if I ruined the shingles that she would kick my six." He laughed.

"So what do we have to do today?"

"I need to pick up Sergei from the airport and meet with the preacher." He told her while playing with the key in his hand.

"Okay, I'm here too, tell me what you need me to do. I'll pick up Sergei, you go meet with the preacher." She smiled at him. "What is that key for?"

"Gram told me in her will to open the room I have been dying to get into, but she left instructions for me to wait to do it until after her funeral." He explained to her. "Okay, I have to go collect the eggs and feed the livestock. When we get done with everything do you want to go horseback riding?"

"I don't know how."

"Then we will ride together and I will teach you. Gram raised these horses to be gentle creatures."

"I don't know."

"It will be fun, I promise you."

"Okay Flyboy."

Harm helped her up off the top of the roof. He caught the far away look in her eyes.

"Sarah, what are you thinking about?"

"Your grandparents, what were they like?"

"Gram was a gentle loving woman. She was quiet, yet strong. You could always tell she dealt with a lot of things in her life. My grandfather was Peter Rabb, I didn't know much about him."

"Your grandfather's name was Peter? I thought it was Francis."

"Why did you think that? Actually now that I think I had an uncle named Francis. He died in the war. Gramps died while in summer of 1942 during the battle of Midway."

"Oh."

Mac climbed into the window with Harm and they started their task for the days.


	7. Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter Seven**_

_AN – There are things you need to know about the timeline to get this fic – here it is._

_The timeline: Summer of 1941 the meeting of Sarah and Harm's grandfather_

_December 7 1941 – Pearl Harbor is attacked_

_June 4-7 1942 – Battle of Midway_

_Sometime at the end of July 1942 – Harm Sr. born_

_December 24, 1969 – Harm Sr. MIA – 27 years old_

Harm woke early the next morning and found his brother in the barn gathering the eggs for breakfast.

"Harm! I didn't expect anyone to be up this early." Sergei told him putting the last egg in the basket.

"Sergei, I would have helped you with the morning chores." Harm said looking around realizing that the chores were done and the animals had been fed.

"You took care of everything with our grandmothers. She will be missed." Sergei said with a sad smile. "What time is her funeral tonight?"

"It is this afternoon at 1500. The caterers are coming by 10 to set everything up. Gram was very specific about what she wanted at her funeral." Harm said taking the basket of eggs from his brother.

Sarah came walking in wearing a pair of overalls. "I am ready for chores!" She said smiling.

Harm grabbed the straps of her overalls, "I didn't know you owned a pair of these."

_Memories:_

_Sarah walked into the farm. She hated living in Belleville, and couldn't believe that her mother had sent her out to the farm. She had been living there a week, and this was the first time she had to help out with chores. She stepped through the barn and stepped into, what turned out to be manure, "Oh, now that is just plain gross." She complained jumping out of it._

_Out of the shadows came a deep throaty laugh, "I bet you never stepped in a fresh pile of manure before, now have you City Girl."_

"_The name is Sarah Elizabeth Winchester if you don't mind, not City Girl!" She exclaimed. "My aunt sent me to get the eggs from you." _

_Francis handed her a basket of eggs. "Here you go Miss Winchester." Sarah turned away, "Miss Winchester?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why are you dressed in overalls?"_

"_I thought it would be practical if I was going to be mucking around in the salt of the earth. When mom sent me out here to live with Aunt Margaret, I bought them. Why are you going to make fun of me Mr?" Sarah paused, "I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced."_

"_Francis Jacob Rabb. I am filling in for one of the sick farm hands for the time being, and no Miss Winchester, I wasn't planning on making fun of you. In fact, I thought you looking mighty cute in those overalls."_

"_Oh." Sarah Elizabeth Winchester (soon to be Rabb) answered. "Well, I guess you don't need anymore help out here then. Aunt Margaret said that breakfast will be served soon if you would like to join us."_

"_Sarah, I promise that living out here isn't all that bad. You need to give it a chance."_

"_I miss New York." She answered sitting on one of the bales of hay. "Of course you wouldn't understand being a small town country boy."_

_Francis Rabb looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "You know Sarah, sometimes you can't judge book by it's cover."_

_End Memory_

Mac thought the world was spinning. Harm caught her. "You okay there Marine? Are you having a delayed reaction to the bump on your head from yesterday?"

"It's nothing really, just dizzy and tired. You have your grandfather's eyes." She whispered.

"Gramps had dark brown eyes. I got these from Grams." He said. He was starting to get worried about her. "I am going to make breakfast for the two of us. Come on farm girl."

Sergei smiled at the comment. "Harm, can you tell me stories about our family?"

"Yeah, in fact, Grams meet our grandfather in the barn. When Grams and Gramps started dating, it merged the Winchester Acres and Rabb Acres into one big conglomeration. Grams once said it was a joining of convenience for the two families, but she loved our grandfather deeply." Harm said. "Sergei, thank you for coming for her funeral. You didn't have to come, you barely knew her."

"The times that I spent with her though were some of the best times I have had. She is my grandmother, and you are my brother, there is no place else I would be right now."

Harm smiled at his brother and held a hand out to Mac. She gratefully accepted the hand and he held her hand back to the main house. The small trio ate breakfast together and got ready for the day in which Sarah Elizabeth Rabb would be put to rest.

_1300 EST_

_St. Marks Roman Catholic Church_

_Belleville, PA  
_

Harm sat in the front wearing a simple suit and tie with Mac sitting next to him. Her hand fell lightly on his thigh, and he squeezed it to show her that he appreciated the show of support. His brother was sitting next to Mac, his eyes closed while he was saying a quick prayer for his grandmother's soul.

The priest walked up to them. "Harmon, I remember your Christening. Your father and mother were so proud of their little boy, but I don't think anyone could have been more proud of you then your grandmother. She always thought you were destined for greatness." He looked at Sergei, "You grandmother loved you fiercely Sergei. She always regretted losing her son to that awful war, but you helped her know that he spent his last days free and you gave a part of him back to her." He grasped Sergei's shoulder. "You must be the beautiful Sarah Mackenzie. We always wondered when Harm you bring you home." He gave her a quick smile. "I must go perform the ceremony now."

The priest made his way down to the vestibule. Mac, who was raised with no religion, looked to Harm for cues of when to stand and sit. He held her hand throughout most of the ceremony and only stopped when he stood to give the eulogy.

He got up and took a couple of quick strides to the pulpit. "I struggled with this eulogy for most of last night, and even now for the most part, I am speechless. I think my partner in crime is going to write this date down on the calendar, the day I was left speechless." He grinned at her. "But how do you sum up the life of a great woman in just a few words? How do you talk about the greatness of the life that past? I look out in this church today and realize that it is not how we can summarize Gram's life, but how we can celebrate it and remember her. I will always remember my grandmother as full of life and love. When she loved it was with all of her heart, and she gave herself completely. She helped guide an angry six year old into the man I am today. I will miss her courage and her support."

Harm took a few moments and looked out into the crowd. For a brief moment, he thought he could see his grandmother, young again, leaving on the arm of a man. He shrugged the vision and made his way back to his seat, to hold the hand of his Sarah.

He watched as Sarah Rabb was placed into the ground. Even though not in uniform, Harm felt the urge to stand at attention while the casket was being lowered into the ground. He reached down and sprinkled a handful of dirt on her coffin. "I'll miss you Gram. Say hi to everyone in heaven for me. Tell Dad I love him."

Mac walked up behind him and put a comforting hand on the small of his back. "Come on Flyboy, lets go through your grandmother the party she wanted."

_**Coming Attractions:**_

_**More of Sarah's Letters**_

_**Sarah – Francis interaction**_

_**Sarah – Peter interaction**_

_**Of course Harm-Mac interaction (shipper as always, will their friendship bloom? I don't known quite yet though)**_

_**Read and review, any suggestions, comments, or concerns let me know – the more I get, at least I know someone is reading what I am writing. Enjoy, another chapter soon to come.**_


	8. Sarah's Letter

_**Chapter Eight**_

Harm waited for the last person to leave and he collapsed on the couch. He sighed and put his hands over his face. Mac walked in and watched him silently lose the resolve that he had. Her heart broke as she walked over to him.

"Oh Harm." She wiped away his tears. "I would do anything if I could live this for you."

"You mean that don't you." He whispered.

"What else are friends for? I am here to support you when you are walking through rough times and here to carry you when you feel like collapsing. Lean on me." She whispered.

"I'm too scared to right now." He said getting up. "Mac, I just need some time to work through this by myself."

"Why do you need to be by yourself?" She questioned him. "Why won't you let anyone help you through this?"

"Honey, I refuse to lose you. It would hurt too much." Harm answered her. He turned away and headed for the barn.

Mac stood there for a couple of minutes. She thought to herself, 'why would he lose me?' She walked out to him. "Harm!" She called out to him.

"Sarah . . ." Harm started.

Little John Moyer from down the street walked up to them. "I hope I am not interrupting, but Mr. Zhukov said that I could find Colonel Mackenzie here." He said to them. "Hi Harm."

"Hi Jon. Why do you need to see Mac?"

Jon reached into his pocket. "I am still carrying out your grandmother's final wishes. They were very explicit as you know." He turned and looked at Mac, "Grams gave me this to give to you." He said handing her a letter.

Mac looked down at the pristine, white envelope. "Why would she write a letter to me?"

Harm looked up, "Maybe it is because I talked so much about you. But, there were times I never knew what was going on in my grandmother's head. There were times I would catch her staring at the sunset just looking so lost. She would never tell me what she was thinking about."

Mac tore the letter open, and Harm sensed that she needed to read it alone so he quietly left the barn.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I hope that it is alright that I call you Sarah, if I don't say so myself, I think that it is such a lovely name. I am quite sure you know that your name means princess in Hebrew. It fits you, you are Harm's princess._

_I would have loved to have met you in person, but we both know how our Harm is, scared to love. Sarah, I need to ask you to be there for him, through it all. Give him space, but be there for him. I love him so much, as I know you do. _

_Sarah Rabb_

Mac stood up and found Harm sitting in the hay loft. "Your grandmother was such a wonderful woman." She said sitting next to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Harm, whenever you need me, I am here. I have to go back to work tomorrow, but I am only a phone call away."

"Thanks Mac." He said hugging her.

"No problem Harm." She said squeezing him to her. She felt the tension in his body leave him.

He led her back to the house where Sergei was putting the last casserole into the freezer. Sergei smiled as he poured him a cup of tea. The trio sat in the kitchen and listened as Harm told stories about his grandmother so both Mac and Sergei would know about the woman that had left an impression on his life.


	9. The Storage Room

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Harm watched from the porch as Mac left the farm. She didn't want to leave him, but with work no waiting, she knew that she had no choice. She heeded the words of the late Sarah Rabb and hoped that Harm would call her when things got to be too much.

_Flashback to the night before_

_Harm was thrashing in his bed. Mac heard and went into his room. "Harm . . ." She put her hand out and touched him on the shoulder. He sprung out of bed._

"_Stop!" He screeched. He reached around, and turned on the bedside lamp. "Mac, did I wake you?"  
_

"_No, I was getting a glass of water when I heard you thrashing around. Are you alright?"_

"_I will be."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Just a nightmare. I get them every so often."_

_Mac reached over and brushed the sweat off his forehead. "Here take a sip of my water."_

"_Thanks Mac." He said taking a gulp. _

"_Is there anything you need?"_

"_Just for you to be here right now. My dream was so real."_

"_Want to tell me about it?"_

"_I can't right now."_

"_Okay. Try to get some sleep."_

"_Mac, stay with me tonight."_

_He shifted over in the bed and she slid in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He held her close until she had to leave to go back to Washington._

_End Flashback_

Harm gave her a quick wave as she saluted him before she turned the bend. The moment he couldn't see her he felt the emptiness wash over him. 'When had she gotten to him?' He wondered to himself. He headed for the barn were he began doing the chores for the day.

Around 1000, Sergei came out and found Harm curled up on a blanket in the hay bales.

"Harm . . ." Sergei stirred his brother.

"Sergei! I must have fallen asleep. I didn't get much shut eye last night."

"No, you didn't. Go, get breakfast, I will finish up here."

"Thanks Man."

"No problem."

Harm made his way back to the house and grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way to his room and grabbed the key for Gram's storage room. He was waiting for the perfect moment to get into his grandmother's room. He walked slowly to the end of the closet and turned the antique brass key in the lock. Hearing it unlock he spied a staircase that he had never been up. Walking up the stair, he smelled the dust and staleness of the air.

Finding the window he opened the drapes and the light spilled in. Looking around he realized that most people would see antiques, but what he saw was a lifetime of memories surrounding him. He brushed his hand over the old Wurlizter jukebox, and to his surprise when he hit the power button, it turned on.

A slow big band song started to play and he closed his eyes. He could almost see him and his grandmother dancing on those long summer nights to the music. He sighed and walked over to her old roll-top desk. Opening the top he saw just piles and piles of letters. There was a pile that said Harm on the top, and then there was letter to Sergei.

He opened up the top letter that was addressed to him. He could tell that this letter was newly written, the envelope wasn't yellow with age like the other ones were. He settled down on the old feather bed in the room and started reading.

_Dear Harm,_

_Oh, my lovely little boy! As I am writing this letter, I can almost see you flying Sarah high in the sky swopping and rolling, doing all of those moves that scare me half to death._

_Death – my dear boy, you have seen so much of it in your time, and if there is anything I would want to shield you from, it would be the pain that comes along with that. If you are reading this letter, it means that I am gone, and you have made your way into the room that had always peaked your curiosity, even when you were a year old. Did I ever tell you that story?_

_Harm, when you were a just over a year old, you dad and mom brought you for your first visit out to Pennsylvania. I had escaped for a couple of minutes up here and low and behold you had started crawling your way up the stairs to me! Even then I knew that we would always be together, no matter what._

_Baby Harm, you made my life more complete than I ever thought I could have it. You made me smile when I was down, you made me laugh with all of those little stories from preschool. I will never forget the first time you called me and said that you weren't going to kiss another woman as long as you live unless her name was Sarah Rabb! In case you don't remember, a little girl named Misty tried to kiss you before nap time! Your mother couldn't stop laughing, and your father could only say, "That's my boy!"_

_Let me tell you, I think that you should marry the woman you love. With that being said, there are some things you need to know about marriage:_

_1. Never go to bed mad._

_2. Have as many children as good sees fit_

_3. Always kiss them before they leave the house, you never know when it is going to be your last kiss – morbid I know sweetie, but you and me both know that bad things happen and there is nothing we can do about it_

_4. Most importantly marry someone that you can't live life without – I know that his was the biggest mistake of my life. I hate to tell you this, but Harmon, I never loved Peter Rabb._

_I love you,  
__Sarah Rabb_

**AN-More to come, but please reveiw - tons of ideas - lots of letters stuck in my head - I will write them ifI know that people are acutally reading, if not, I may do something productive like study (parish the thought!)**


	10. Life as she knew it

_**Chapter 10**_

Harm let the letter in his hands fall to the floor, "I never loved Peter Rabb!" He murmured. All the stories that his grandmother told was of the great love of her life, his grandfather. He grew up idolizing the man, wanting to be like him. He got up and looked out the window seeing his brother ride in the pastures on one of the horses. He smiled. Maybe he could convince Sergei to live here and help out with the farm.

Harm looked around the small storage room. He realized slowly that it wasn't a storage room, it was his grandmother's haven. There were pictures of him on the wall, the last one being his service picture. He noticed a double silver frame hanging with no picture on it. He picked it up and brushed the dust off. _Harm's Wedding Day_ on side was a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day, the other side said reserved for Baby Harm. He sighed realizing that it would be one event, if it were to ever come to pass, that she would never see.

He looked around the room and found other pictures of his grandmother. There was one of her when she was younger. Gingerly removing the picture from frame, he saw her familiar handwriting, _Sarah Winchester, Age 16_. He looked down at the picture. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she looked like she was laughing. There was something oddly familiar about the young Sarah Winchester, the smile . . . it reminded him of Mac's. Picking up his cell phone, he prayed that Mac would still have reception.

"Mackenzie."

"Hey Mac, it's Harm."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I finally made my way into my grandmother's secret room, and so far, I have to say that I don't like what I am finding. Mac . . . she never loved my grandfather."

"Harm, slow down. How many letters did she leave you?"

"I dunno."

"More than one?"

"Yes."

"Well then, before you decide something about Grams, don't you think that you should read all of the letters first?"

"I know. But I also called because I wanted to hear your voice. I don't know Mac, I don't know why her death is causing me to question everything . . . I don't know why I can't just handle her death."

"Love."

"Excuse me?"

"You loved her with everything you are, and she loved you back fiercely. Harm, you have always felt more deeply than any man I have ever known. You need time to digest things. Call me a little bit later."

"Okay."

"If I can sneak away for the weekend I will."

"Thanks Mac."

"What are friends for?"

"You are more than just a friend Mac." He said hanging up before she had a chance to respond to him.

'What the heck did he mean?' She asked herself as she pulled into the McDonalds to get herself a Big Mac (her favorite burger there) and smiled thinking about her upcoming weekend with him.

Harm smiled when he hung up with her and reached for the next letter that had a number 2 in place of where the stamp was supposed to go.

_Dear Harm,_

_Now that you have read the truth, that I never loved Peter Rabb, you are probably wondering why I got married to him. Simply put, I was a woman trying to survive in a society that didn't have a place for women. I thank God everyday that you and your Sarah live in a society that have a place for strong women. I would like to think if I were allowed, I would have sought the adventure of the military as something other than a nurse or a stenographer._

_I want you to take a couple of minutes after you read this letter and go to the old trunk in the corner of my room. Open it and you will find pictures of me. Most of them will be from when I was 16, the summer that changed my life, the summer that I came to live with my aunt on the Winchester family farm._

_Harm, when I sixteen instead of being allowed home from boarding school for the summer, my mother decided to send me out to Aunt Margaret's farm. I was the youngest girl, and she had noticed my father, who was an alcoholic, growing a roving eye towards me. He had abused all of us girls, so to save me, she sent me away. I hated her for that, but that summer was the summer that would change my life._

Harm put down the letter and ran down the stairs to the closest bathroom and lost his breakfast. He couldn't believe that he came from a line of men that would hurt women . . . the thought made him physically sick. He couldn't stand the thought of Mac growing up in an abusive household, but to know that his grandmother grew up in one too . . . the similarities between the women were beginning to grow.

Harm peered out the window and saw Sergei sleeping on the hammock with faithful Luna standing guard. He made a mental note to check on his brother a little later and went back into the room to finish the second letter.

_Harm, you are the first person to know of the abuse of Grandfather Winchester, other than your grandfather. I would have reported it, but times were different, people were different, I was different. I just want to let you know that you are nothing like your great grandfather, so perish that thought your handsome head. Okay sailor? _

_I moved out to Winchester Farms when I was sixteen. I hated it at first. There was a "simple" farmboy who would help out at the farm for extra money. He was eighteen and he teased me mercifully. I hated him, but then when I saw him smile for the first time, I knew, deep down, that he was the one for me._

_Harm, I am still deeply in love with him to this day. There is so much that I need to tell you, but there is so much more that you have to know. But not now, the story has to unravel, and hopefully, you my dear boy, can learn the final lesson that I have decided to try to teach you._

_I love you,_

_Sarah Rabb aka your Grams

* * *

Some quick AN - Studying did not win - so here is another chapter - read and review as always. There have been some changes in the timeline - just because I don't want people to go bonkers with historical accuracy . . . chapter six has some minor changes, if you read it, you may not even catch it, so here it is - Francis is Harm's uncle, got killed in the war, Peter is Francis's older brother, killed also in the war (nothing about where or how they were killed, that will be revealed in later letters). Freakin wars, nothing good ever seems to come out of it._


	11. I Love Belleville?

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Dear Harm,_

_If there is one thing I have learned in life is that life in itself is completely unpredictable. You may think that your life is heading in one direction, when in actuality, life is a river . . . you have to move with it or drown fighting it. I thought that a squid like you would appreciate that little tidbit of information._

_I guess now you are wondering why I gave you that piece of information. I have watched you for years fight changes that happen in your life: the death of your father, the death of Diane, the change in your career . . . but baby, sometimes bad things happen in life and you haven't drown yet in the river that we call life._

_I suppose that is what I was doing when I fought my mother on my way out here. I didn't understand why she chose to stay with my father, and didn't find another way to protect me. I loved living in Philadelphia. It was my city, my home . . . and now what? I was going to become a farm girl, and help out with the family farm! I couldn't believe her, sending me back to the place that she hated. My mother hated Belleville, and the minute that her and Dad got married, the left this little town. I resented her so much for sending me back to the town she hated._

_Harm, I want you to look at the picture that I placed in this envelope. It was taken of me when I made it out to the farm. I wasn't even smiling. I was longing to go home, this place could never be my home. Someone said home is where your heart is, and my heart was in Philadelphia wrapped up in a man named Francis Windermere. I fought with my mother the whole car drive to this godforsaken farm. On my way down to the farm, I dreamed of having babies with Francis's startling blue eyes and athletic build. I dreamt about Francis coming to take me away from the place and us going some place fantastic, maybe NY! Could you imagine me in New York City? When we pulled up to the farmhouse, I was disgusted. Turned out my dream life was not going to happen, and I was drowning in the river I called life._

_I love you._

_SR – Grams to you though_

Harm put the letter down and went downstairs. He would have given anything for Mac's innate sense of being able to tell time, he hadn't realized it, but he had been up in the small room for hours. Waking Sergei from the hammock, he made them a late lunch.

He looked down at his watch and saw that Mac must have been getting back into DC, so he gave her a call.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . "Come on Mac, please pick up."

"Your wish is my command." She replied breathlessly.

"Did you get back okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for checking up. How are you doing?"

"Do you think I could be possible of hurting women intentionally?"

"No, why Harm?"

"I come from a line of men who had a habit of abusing their daughters, and well, if it is in my genes . . ."

"It is not in your genes, trust me. You were not born with that capability. You don't know how to hurt people intentionally. What did you find out? What brought this on?"

"Gram's father was an abusive alcoholic. She was forced to move out to Winchester farms. Also she was apparently in love with a guy named Francis Windermere."

"Francis Windermere?"

"A guy she knew back in Philadelphia. She was in love with him. How could she do this to Grandpa?"

"Harm, you never know how you are going to deal with situations until you are put in them. Are you okay?"

"I guess so, it just seems weird reading all these letters that Gram left for me. Why couldn't she tell me when she was alive? I mean, I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

"Harm, she is still the same woman who kissed your forehead every chance you let her, still the woman who held you when you cried. The things that happened in her past shaped her into the woman she was!" Mac exclaimed getting a little emotional. "I married a drunk to get away from my alcoholic abusive father."

"Mac, I'm sorry!" Harm apologized, "I guess Grams story hits a little close to home, I wasn't able to protect any of my Sarah's from anything bad." With a sigh, he hung up the phone. Mac stared at the phone giving off a dial tone. Why did their relationship have to be so freaking difficult?

_AN – more to come, however I am going MIA for the next week or so, so I can't promise anything because I have classes all day Thursday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed – if you are confused about the family tree, it will be cleared up in the next couple of chapters. For future reference, in my family, we refer to great uncles as still having the title of uncle – so just keep that in mind._


	12. The Francis

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

The next day Harm woke up and made his way towards the room that had been holding him hostage for the past couple of days. He opened up the window again to let the room air out. The air was thick with dust and the smell of mothballs. Hearing a creak on the steps he turned around and saw Sergei standing at the top of the stairs with a cup of coffee.

"I thought you could use a cup of Joe." Sergei smiled. "Where did they get that phrase from, cup of Joe?"

"I honestly don't know Sergei." Harm looked at his little brother and gestured for him to sit with him on the dusty feather bed. "Grams left us a legacy."

"A legacy?"

"Letters . . . stories of when she was young."

"When you get finished with the reading, do you think you could tell me more about who our grandmother?"

"Sure. She was your grandmother also. She left you letters addressed to you on the desk." Harm told him pointing to roll desk. Sergei walked over and picked up the small stack of letters.

"I am going to go to the barn to read my letters and to leave you here with her legacy." Sergei said.

Watching his brother leave, he picked up the next letter in the pile for him.

_Dear Harm,_

_I guess in order to really know me, you need to know about the summer that I was 16. My mother had just told me that I would be staying with Aunt Margaret for the summer, and I was livid. I didn't know what I had done to be sent away, I was told the reasons later. I had played the straight and narrow. I got straight As in boarding school, I dated the man that they choose for me. I lived my life the way that they saw fit. I went to the best boarding schools for privileged girls and learned to play piano for all of Father's business functions. It was at one of the functions that I met 20 year old Francis Windermere. I wanted to stay in Philadelphia with Francis. He was the love of my life. I had promised him my love. My parents adored Francis. They thought that he was a good match for our family. He came from wealth. I would be marrying into old money, where Daddy was new money. It was a smart match. However it was written into Grandfather Montgomery's (Mom's father) will that his granddaughters were to finish high school before we were to inherit the money that was left to us, so I had to wait until I was 18 to cash in._

_Harm, all the money in the world can't make you happy, my parents had all the money they could possibly need, and they couldn't even tell their daughters that they loved us. We were raised in boarding school and by summer nannies._

_A week after I was at the farm, Aunt Margaret decided it was time that I was to help out with little things. The farm hands were to get the eggs, and I was to retrieve the eggs from them. I would then help her make breakfast for everyone. That was our routine. Much different from the routing that my mother had for me over the summers when I was at home. What is that line in the Wizard of Oz movie that you loved so much, "I guess I wasn't in Kansas anymore." _

_Why did my life have to change this drastically?_

_I love you,_

_Grams_

Harm put down the letter and rubbed his eyes. Did he get that right? His grandmother was in love with a man in Philadelphia named Francis Windermere. Mac had mentioned a Francis. Maybe that is why Mac had asked about a Francis. He picked up his phone and called Mac.

"Mackenzie."

"Hi Mac, it's Harm."

"Hi."

"I am sorry about the way our conversation ended the other day. I couldn't sleep last night just thinking about it."

"It's alright Harm. I also overreacted. I know that you have a life completely separate from mine, and that I am just a good friend of yours."

"You aren't just a good friend, you are my best friend. Mac, I have a question for your."

"Fire away."

"While you were here, did you get visions?"

"Not so much visions, but flashes of the past."

"Can you tell me something, anything about them?"

"Nothing much Harm, just your grandmother with a man named Francis. That is all I know." She answered him. "I don't even know why I would have a connection with your grandmother."

"I do."

"Why is that?"

"Because you both care about me, and I am that common bond."

"Don't flatter yourself flyboy. Besides, I care about a lot of people, and I don't get flashes about their grandparent's lives." She teased him.

Their banter and playful attitude toward each other was back, and he was ecstatic about that. She asked his opinion about a couple of cases that were handed to here when he took extended leave, and he was happy to give them. They ended the conversation when Mac had to go defend her client.

Was Peter his grandfather? Harm pushed that question into the back of his head. He looked out the barn and watched Sergei feed the chickens. He decided to take a break from the letters and help out with the chores that had to be done.

_TBC_

_AN - Do y'all want more? There will be more Harm/Mac interaction, Sarah Rabb/Peter, Sarah Rabb/Francis Rabb, Sarah Rabb/Francis Windermere, I just haven't quite figured out yet where I want ths story to head, the ideas are all there though - sigh._


	13. The Lake

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Dear Harm,_

_In the summer of 1941, my life changed . . . and I didn't want it too. I was moving from a city that held culture, and wonder. When I came home from boarding school, I always looked forward to hearing the philharmonic orchestra play during the fourth of July picnic and the poetry readings at the local college. This would the stolen summer. _

_Francis and I had made plans to go to the museums and take long picnics. When he found out I was to spend the summer in Belleville, he promised to come and visit me. After all, I was the love of his life._

_Getting off the train from boarding school, I was greeted by my mother. She was a lovely woman. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes. She said I would be spending a couple of days at home, but then would have to go and stay with Aunt Margaret in Belleville. Who could love a place like Belleville? The town was small and dusty. Everyone knew each other, and it had the unmistakable smell of freshly cut lumber and farm. Very unappealing._

_Francis and I spent the two days that I had in Philadelphia whispering sweet nothings to each other and promising each other eternity. Harm, he even gave me his lavaliere from his honor society from Harvard. Francis knew about Father's drinking problem and promised that he would come out whenever he could find the time. I held on to him for dear life until my mother put me in the car to make the dreaded trip to Belleville._

_A week after being out on the farm, I hadn't received any letters from Francis. He promised that he would write everyday, so everyday I would greet the postmaster, and he would look at me with sad eyes and tell me that there were no letters from the great love of my life. Everyday I was heartbroken._

_The first day Aunt Margaret made me help with the chores, I met your grandfather. He teased me about the overalls. I couldn't take it, so I took an egg and threw it at him. I hit him square in the back of his head and told him he could take his insults and shove it where the sun don't shine. I remember whipping around and my braid swinging from side to side as I marched back inside of the house. I could hear the other farm hands teasing him about how he got bested by a girl, and a city girl none the less. I had triumphed._

_I had almost reached the top of the steps when I felt someone pull me down and start tickling me. _

"_That will teach you to mess with me!" Your grandfather was screaming at the top of his lungs._

"_Look what you did, you broke most of the eggs in the breakfast basket!" I cried. _

_He looked down at the broken eggs and jumped in his truck and told me to stall my aunt. He rode out to his farm and took eggs from their chickens to replace the eggs that had broken. He explained to my aunt that he had left a shovel in the middle of the barn, and I had tripped on it. She scolded him gently and he had to help me make breakfast._

_Let me tell you Harm, he could make a mean vegetable omelet. It is still the recipe that I use to this day when you are visiting me out on the farm._

_Towards the end of breakfast, I looked at the clock and it was time for the post master to come. I rushed out, and your grandfather was quick on my heels. I was informed again that there were no letters from Philadelphia and I just cried and cried. I don't know why, I wasn't one of the sniveling little girls that depended on my boyfriend all of the time, but I just needed to hear from him. He was my lifeline to the city that I left behind. Francis Rabb put a comforting hand on my back and just let me cry. He suggested that we do something to take my mind off of not having any letters, and so I said yes. I wanted to forget all about Francis Windermere._

_Francis Rabb saddled up two horses and packed a light lunch. He took me for a ride down to the lake that you took too like a duck in water. He said that the water had magical appeal, that when you look into the water that you could see your future. I believed him, so I went to the edge of the dock and peered into the water. I saw the reflection of me and Francis. I laughed and said that it only was the two of us, and he laughed at me and said, "You may not know it yet, but you and me are the future."_

_I looked at the man like he was crazy, and turned and grabbed my lunch. How could Francis Rabb think that I would be with someone who ran a farm for a living? Besides, I was practically engaged to Francis Windermere. Francis hadn't written because something must have happened, right?_

_I love you._

_Grams _

Harm put down the letter down and he realized that Francis Rabb had been his grandfather. Then what happened to Francis Windermere, why did Grams get married to Peter instead?

He trotted down the stairs and went for a ride out to the lake. He remembered the summers that he would bring the horses out here and he would dip his feet in the cold water of the lake to cool off. He went down to the dock and peered into the water and saw him and Mac smiling at each other. Harm laughed at himself for the hallucination. Still there was a nagging thought in the back of his head as the hallucination faded into the ripples of the water. What if Francis Rabb had been right? Maybe he and Mac had a future after all.

Turning around on that warm summer day, he saw his Sarah walking up with a picnic basket in hand. He ran up to her and swept her up in a huge hug.

_AN – I brought Mac back out a little earlier than I anticipated, for some reason I had the feeling that I needed to build on their friendship. She will be around for a chapter or so. _

_Upcoming Previews: _

"_I take it you missed me Flyboy." Mac said smiling._

"_I thought you couldn't sneak away." He said still holding on to her._

_She took off running, calling behind her she shouted, "You have to catch me first, and by the way Marines don't beg!"_

_TBC_


	14. Grams? Mac?

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"I take it you missed me Flyboy." Mac said smiling.

"I thought you couldn't sneak away." He said still holding on to her.

"Well, I made a deal with the admiral, administrative cases for the rest of the week, but I have to be back on Monday. Now, are you going to continue crushing me, or are you going to take the rowboat out and eat on the water?"

He let go of her, "Sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't giving you room to breathe. How did you know I needed you, did I sound that needy on the phone?"

"A little Russian got a hold of me and was saying stuff about a dusty room and a brother not eating as much as he should." She smiled at him, "I could breathe just fine. But I am hungry, and with us hugging each other, it would make it just a little impossible to eat. I even brought you the chicken salad from the Gourmet Shop in Washington that you love so much, with cantaloupe pieces, ice tea . . ."

"Did you bring my favorite dessert from there too?"

"Oh you mean that raspberry cream cake?" She held up a square box, "I was really trying to wait to give it to you, but I got really hungry on the drive down." She smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't."

"Sorry Flyboy."

"You better get a head start Marine, because when I catch up, you are going to be begging for mercy."

She took off running, calling behind her she shouted, "You have to catch me first, and by the way Marines don't beg!"

With that, Harm took off flying after her. He caught up with her at the edge of the dock. She stood there smiling at him, "You wouldn't dare!" She screeched as he started making the dock rock.

"You ate my cake!"

"It was good by the way." She advance towards him, getting ready to tickle him.

"That's it Marine!" He gained the upper hand, and started rocking the dock. Mac, was normally pretty agile, lost her footing and fell into the water. Harm looked at to where she fell in and waited for her to resurface. When she didn't come up, he started getting worried. He knew that there were rocks in the lake that she could have easily gotten hurt on. He kicked off his shoes and dove in after her.

Opening his eyes in the murky water of the lake he found her with her foot stuck in one of the crevasses of the rocks. Moving the rock, he scooped her up in his arms and made his way back towards the surface. He couldn't breathe realizing that Mac wasn't breathing. The air out of him rushed as he realized that the air that was sustaining him was essentially Sarah Mackenzie. He drug her to the shore and bent down to start rescue breathing. He blew two quick puffs of air into her. "Come on Mac, don't go into the light, I need you, I love you!"

Harm watched Sarah slowly slip away from him. He cradled her in his arms. "God, not now! I need her!"

Mac felt something happening to her, she didn't fall into the water, she was pushed. While Harm was giving her rescue breathes she had felt another presence enter her body. Grams had come back to talk to her baby Harm.

Harm felt Mac start to breath. "Sarah, thank God."

Mac/Grams pushed herself off of the ground and looked into his eyes. There was only one woman who could give him that look, "Grams?"

"Harm, baby, don't worry."

"Where is Mac?"

"She is still here, still alive. I was granted one last wish before I make my final entrance to heaven. Harm, you can find what you are looking for in the letters."

"Grams, I'm not looking for anything."

"That is where you are wrong baby."

"Grams, I love you."

"Oh, baby, I will always love you, you and Sergei were my life, you know that don't you."

"Yes."

"Your dad sends a message, he loves you, and is proud of the man you have become. You have almost fulfilled every dream he has had for you. I have to go now. Harm, whatever happens in life, you can't be afraid."

He sensed his grandmother leaving Mac's body, and she went limp again in his arms, breathing on her own. "Harm!"

"Hi Honey. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have rocked the dock."

"Hi, I had the weirdest feeling." He looked at her. "It was probably nothing," she continued on. "Can I ride back up to the house real quick, get in something dry, and you get our picnic prepared?"

"The food will be fine in the boathouse. I will ride with you back up to the house. Then, we will come out here for the picnic. Don't worry about the dessert, we will pick up brownies that the neighbor brought over."

"Oh, I didn't eat your cake, I was just teasing you."

"So, let me get this straight, you tease me, almost drown over a dessert that wasn't eaten . . . I'm going to get you for that Marine!"

"You have to catch me first!" She said getting out of his grasp and started sprinting around the lake. He caught up with her and pulled her close to him.

"What did I deserve to have a friend like you?" He asked whispering into her hair.

"We both got really lucky. I'm cold lets go change."

"I can tell?" He said smirking.

She looked down, "Oh, geez." Harm took off his over shirt and pulled it over her. The light pullover completely engulfed her.

"You look better in my clothes anyway. It will keep you mostly warm, lets go so we can start our picnic."

Her stomach growled. "I couldn't agree with you more Flyboy!"

AN-TBC


	15. Love

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Harm quickly changed into his jeans and light long sleeved shirt and pulled on a pair of sneakers.

"I can't believe you dunked the Colonel in the lake. She drove all this way to bring you lunch!" Sergei said chuckling.

"I didn't mean too. . ." Harm put up his hands in defense.

"In his defense, he did jump in and save me . . ." Mac said trotting down the stairs. "Harm, I didn't bring a light sweater, can I borrow one?"

"Sure." Harm got himself up from the porch and brushed off his jeans. He smiled at her; he loved watching her as crossed her arms in an effort to keep herself warm. He hugged her. "I thank God that you are alright."

"It was a bump on the head Harm. Don't go making something of it that it's not."

"But I love you Mac." The words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I think it was you that got the bump on the head."

"No, I didn't get a bump on the head, I love you Mac, and I will continue saying it until I die." He took off his sweatshirt and placed it over her shoulders. He smiled at her and kissed Mac on the nose. She watched him jump off of the porch and run out into the cow pastures. "I love Sarah Mackenzie!" He screamed at the top of his lungs over and over again.

Sergei looked at his brother running around in the pastures, and glanced over at Mac, "I think my brother has been bitten by love."

"I have been for years for him."

She ran out into the fields after him. "I love Harmon Rabb!" She screamed. He turned and looked at her and swept her up into a hug. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Harm."

"I love the way your breath tickles my ear Ninja girl. I love the feel of your arms around my neck. I love the way my sweater looks on you. I love the way you brought me lunch that is waiting in the docks. I love the way your stomach is growling!"

"I love the way you love me, and don't expect for me to be anything more than what I am. But, Harm, we are rushing a bit." She told him as they walked to the barn.

"We will slow it down. I just wanted the world to know that I loved you." He said taking her hand and helping her onto a horse with him. "But, lets eat the fabulous lunch you brought us, and just enjoy the lunch."

"Okay." She replied. She held on to him as he started the horse into a gallop to the lake. "Harm, don't you feel so free out here?" She squealed.

Feeling content with her arms wrapped around his waist, Harm knew that this was how he was supposed to spend the rest of his life - - - in the arms of Sarah Mackenzie. They rode out to the lake and gazed into the water. Mac came up behind him after putting their picnic basket into the rowboat.

"What are you thinking about Navy?"

"About the future Sarah." He said. The sound of her given name sent shivers down her spine. He wrapped his hand around her waist and walked them over to the rowboat. Settling her into the boat he strapped a lifejacket around her.

"I don't need one of these."

"Humor me, I almost lost you in the lake today, and I just don't want to take any chances."

She smiled and watched him tighten the straps. He started rowing up with his strong arms, and when they got to one of the little islands that had formed in the middle of the lake, he docked it.

_AN - Sorry so short, but it is a chapter . . . their picnic is to come._


End file.
